


［杰佣］晨间运动

by E_C



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 杰佣 - Freeform, 第五人格 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C/pseuds/E_C





	［杰佣］晨间运动

-晨间运动  
-温馨小场面

 

萨贝达从情欲中醒来，迷糊之间登上极乐，温软的口舌将他的性器伺候得十分舒服，身体本能使他抬手将埋在腿间正在口交的头向下摁去，然后挺腰射在对方的口中。

刚睁开眼睛就撞入人的怀里，胸口被扒皮的部分有些害人，萨贝达尽量不去靠着这些会让他发疼的地方，但今天杰克却强硬地让他靠着自己。

萨贝达抬头便对着他的锁骨咬了下去，希望用这样的方式让他知道他在做什么，他却将不加掩饰的欲望落在他的腰窝，左手捏着他的后颈。

吃痛的松开了嘴，那里只留下了牙印，连吻痕都算不上。

杰克的指尖顺着脊柱沟上下滑动，萨贝达翻身骑坐在他的身上，他看到杰克眼里的神情，他俯下身叼着他的唇瓣，亲吻着他，口舌交缠，他的双手撑着床榻，幽闭的穴口被打开，异物闯入，穴道湿软，吮吸啃咬着杰克的手指，连他尖锐的指甲都不曾放过，被戳到敏感点的萨贝达软了身子，阴茎摩擦过杰克的小腹便带起一阵的欲火，后穴分泌液体濡湿手指，旋即他被重新摁入柔软的床榻，弥补一点空虚感的手指被抽出，火热的性器破开后穴的褶皱，大概是整根末入，萨贝达捏着身下的床单，突兀被填满的快感席卷全身，他松开床单向着杰克张开双臂，同他拥抱。

长而挺翘的性器抽插时摩擦过极富快感的一点，萨贝达的腰部微微挺起，他尽力将监管者吃下，不加一点造作的喊出了声，他从不掩饰他的声音，他要让这个怪物透过他的声音知道他爱他，他的全身心每一处都属于他，胸前没有抚慰却与杰克的胸口相蹭，性器硬的淌水，摩擦过杰克稍有腹肌的腹部带来其它的，如蚁蚀骨的快感，夹紧了身体内的性器，他甚至能清晰地描绘体内性器的形状，褶皱被撑得平展，却又不想放弃的挤压着涨热的阴茎。

萨贝达的双腿紧紧缠在杰克的腰上，双臂穿过腋下抱着他，修剪圆润的指甲在他的后背上留下浅浅的红痕，而他不被衣服遮住的皮肤上留下了嫣红的吻痕，像是刻印在身体上的烙印。

惊呼之间，他被杰克翻了个身，跪在床上，腰部塌下，被一顿狠操，涎水从唇边流下，杰克伸出手去搓捻发硬的乳头，所有敏感地带全部被掌控。

禁欲长时间的身体，根本受不得被丢入欲海的波涛。

萨贝达被硬生生操射在床上，精液一股一股的被射在床上，后穴反射性的绞紧了体内的性器，旋即杰克射在他的体内，抽出时，精液流出时带来一点酥痒，敏感的要命，杰克躺在他的身边，他翻了个身。

杰克抬手擦去他唇边的涎水，他伸出舌头将他的手指裹入口中，吮吸舔弄。

“真是狡猾的雇佣兵。”

“你不也一样吗？”

杰克抽出手指，掰着他的下颌吻着他，像是要将他揉入身体那样。

“还做吗？”

“你想的话。”

END


End file.
